As I Say
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Damon is just a little drunk and decides to take advantage of the sire bond. Elena is more than willing to succumb to his wishes. LEMON


_a/n: I know that a lot of us are less than pleased with how this season is shaping up. Don't get me wrong, I love my scene to shot fics but they are kinda stressful to write in a way. I have enough drama in my life, and writing is meant to be an escape, so I thought I'd take a little break of rehashing the terrible direction the show is going and do something a little different. Or, if not different than hopefully refreshing. And a little dirty._

Damon watched her over the rim of his glass, the scent of the alcohol just ticking his nose. The burn from his last sip still lingered on his tongue, in his throat but it was the taste of her that he craved. The smell of her, the feel of her. He stood at the doorway of the den, leaning against the jam as she was curled up on the couch, completely lost to the world. The book in her hands absorbed her mind as he knew he could absorb her body and the sight of her there in nothing more than the shirt he was wearing earlier with the light from the fire dancing along her long bare legs was almost enough to set his mouth to water. He drained the glass and gently set it down on the shelf.

Their love life had been strained in these last few days, and their sex while still incredible was beginning to suffer. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was the desperation but he pushed his fears of the sire bond aside and strode down into the sunken room. She didn't look up, the smallest smile tugging the corner of her lip up as something entertaining in her book kept her attention. "Elena." He called her name gently, standing just in front of her but out of arms reach. She said nothing, but her concentration was slightly broken. "Elena." He called her name with more intent, this time her eyes relenting to meet his.

"Yes?"

He let his eyes sweep over her momentarily, seeing the peek of skin where she'd missed a few buttons of his shirt. "I want you to stand up."

"Damon I'm reading." She tried to resist but he was having none of it. If they were cursed with this ridiculous sire bond then he was going to get some fun out of it. Damon Salvatore was nothing if not adaptable.

He leant close, his hands on either side of her, trapping her between him and the couch. "Right now, nothing would make me happier than if you put the book down and stood up for me."

"Okay." She smiled slowly and closed the book, not bothering to mark her page. He backed off slightly as she stood, showing him she'd only done up the one button at her ribcage. The curves of her breasts pressed against the black linen, straining against it.

Compulsion or not, he felt powerless against her sometimes. If she'd told him to get on his knees and worship her, he most likely would have followed. But Damon was not in the mood to be ordered around. He was tired of feeling powerless and with his very own plaything at his fingertips he couldn't resist. "It would please me greatly if you would let me look at you. Take off the shirt please."

She looked down at the lone button and then back to him. "Here?"

He nodded. "Right here, right now."

Her eyes clouded slightly, aroused, confused, curious as to what he would do next. She wasn't exactly under a spell, just that the desire to please him was so great that she couldn't resist doing whatever he wanted her to. She was in her right mind however, at least enough to know that she wanted to tease him as much as please him, so she very slowly undid the last button and slipped the shirt from her shoulders, letting it fall behind her on the carpet. She stood before him now, completely naked in the open room of the den. The house was perfectly silent save for the crackling of the fire and the rapid breaths she was taking as she stood there, letting him look at her. "Now what?" she asked, her voice breathless. Her own eyes roamed his bare chest, admiring the long lines of his torso.

She took the time to notice he'd thrown on pants but had not done them up before coming downstairs to find her. She'd left him in bed once he'd fallen asleep and escaped to come down here and read for a bit but he'd found her. He always found her. Of course she didn't hide very well, because deep down she wanted him to find her. She didn't want to be away from him, and she definitely didn't want this bond to come between them. It was something that should have made them stronger, but instead he only thought of it as negative. She had to prove to him that she could still love him and be the girl he'd fallen in love with.

"Now me." He reached for her hands, letting them hover over the open button and zipper of his slacks. She remembered how good he'd looked in that suit. Dinner had been fantastic, but dessert had been even better. She wondered if the sheets upstairs were still sticky from the whipped crème.

She let her nails graze across his hips, dig into the skin of his sides as she pulled the pants down, letting them pool at his feet as she knelt before him. Now they were both completely naked before each other. She looked straight up at him, avoiding for the moment what was directly in her line of sight. "What would you like me to do next?" she whispered, knowing he ached to order her something very specific but fun and games aside wanted at least some of this to be her choice.

She saw a flash of the cocky vampire she hated to love before he merely smiled. "Whatever would please you at the moment will please me."

Elena held her bottom lip between her teeth, contemplating what was best to do. He was already anxious to have him inside her, her body throbbing for him. He smirked, smelling her arousal in the air and wrapped his fingers in her hair. "Whatever I want?"

He nodded, catching her eyes in his. This wasn't compulsion, this was freedom. "I want you to let go, completely lose yourself in the passion, in me, in you. Let the desire absorb you, take you away. Touch what you want, kiss where you'd like."

This entire time she'd felt like his plaything, and while it hadn't been the worse feeling in the world, having him at her disposal was just as incredible. She could do anything with him, with herself. She didn't want to waste another moment, in case he change his mind and order her to do something else. To distract him from thinking any such thing she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the head of his penis before opening her lips and taking him into her mouth. She latched one hand around his thigh, the other around the base of his shaft as she moved back and forth, her tongue sweeping around and around, her lips sucking and tugging. One quick glance up showed her his eyes were closed and his free hand was clenched into a fist. She could feel the other one still in her hair tighten as he held on. It was him that was lost in the pleasure, and soon after she followed his orders.

Her free hand slipped from his thigh and moved between her own legs. The pressure within her didn't lessen as she touched herself, only got worse. Her moans vibrated through him and he had to restrain himself from thrusting deeper into her mouth. He felt her teeth graze just slightly against him as she grew closer to her own release, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He tugged her hair hard, her head fell back and her now empty mouth stayed open as if she was waiting for what was next. "Elena, if you cum right now I will be very disappointed. You are not to cum until I say."

She instantly stopped touching herself and nodded. "Okay."

"Lie on your back." He spoke gently now, more of a request than a demand but she followed instantly.

She felt the carpet against her skin, felt the burn as he kneeled between her thighs and pulled her closer to him. She didn't slide smoothly like she did on the sheets upstairs. Instead it burned and scraped but she did not cry out. She merely wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips up, searching for the touch, for the friction she'd lost when he ordered her not to cum. She could feel her body balancing on the point of insanity as it fought to find the pleasure it so desperately needed, as well as follow his demands. It was almost all too much. "Damon." She pleaded, but he only shook his head.

"Watch me." She did, her eyes wide as he slipped first one finger inside her, then another. When he pulled them out she could see her wetness on his skin. She squirmed even more when he popped the first, then second finger into his mouth, licking them clean. He did it all over again, this time ordering her to clean his fingers. She did so, sucking hard. This was what he wanted her to do. This is what would please him, and so she did not. But not only because of that, because it pleased her on some deep, dark seeded level. Then he leant close and kissed her, sharing the taste, the desire, the building passion and desperation for release.

He pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit, but did not move. She tried to move her hips against his touch, but it was hopeless. He was much stronger than she was. The simple but hard touch kept her desperate, kept her teetering on the edge. She could feel the white hot pleasure burning inside her, feel the release clawing at her; desperate to get out. "Please."

He shook his head, ignoring her. "Stop begging. You will cum when I allow you to. When it will please me the most." Those magic words struck a cord in her and she settled. Her personal desire was not more than the desire to please him. "Close your eyes." He whispered gently and she did, gasping for air when he thrust into her fully, his fingers digging into her thighs and bruising her skin.

The sensation of him inside her was enough to explode her, but he still had the hold over her orgasm and she could not give in. "Damon." His name was not a plead this time, it was merely a gasp, perhaps even a curse as he lifted her hips slightly from the carpet and began to move faster and faster in and out of her. The carpet burned her shoulders, the palms of her hands as she tried desperately to find something to hold onto. Then his fingers were around her wrists, pinning them above her head. He did not relent from the sweet pounding and just as she thought she might implode from the strain inside her he ordered her eyes open.

"Now, Elena." His grip tightened on hers and she felt him lose just a bit of his original fast rhythm. "Cum now."

She wasn't sure if it was his order, or the lifting of his old one but she was thrown head first into the hardest, most intense orgasm of her life. Her insides clenched tightly around him, her toes curled, her nails dug into the back of his hand and she smelled blood. Thinking she'd cut him she looked up, then cried out as the swift movement had her tearing her neck. He'd sunk his fangs into her, drinking her down as they came together. She hadn't even felt the bite as wave and wave of sensation set her body on fire. Every inch of her wracked with intense pain, intense pleasure. Her ribs ached from resisting to scream out, her abs from straining against it all for so long. When she could feel something other than weightless space she looked down at him. He had collapsed against her chest, breathing heavily and licking her blood from his lips.

After minute he rolled off her and she felt her body cool without him near her. "Are you okay?" she whispered after a few minutes and he rolled his head to the side to look at her.

"I still despise the sire bond Elena, but I do like that every time I ask you to do something isn't an argument."

She thought of all the times he'd tried to keep her safe. 'Stay in the car Elena' 'Stay home and don't follow us Elena.' She could see how at the very least the sire bond could be a blessing in disguise. "As much as you hate it, I don't think I would ever want it to go away." She whispered.

He was quiet for a very long time and then he pulled her closer. "Maybe next time we can see just how well you can listen."

_a/n: mostly just for fun. I recently read a list of kinks for prompt and it's kind of inspired me to do things a bit different. You will see some quite interesting things coming up this year. This fic contained three I thought would go very well for this moody Damon. 'Orgasm Denial', 'Forced Orgasm' and 'Mind Control'. Damon Salvatore could force me into anything anyday._

_As always, I'm waiting for requests._


End file.
